Marcello Mastroianni
Marcello Mastroianni ( Marcello Vincenzo Domenico Mastroianni ) est un acteur italien né le 28 septembre 1924 à Fontana Liri (un village de montagne de la province de Frosinone, à mi-chemin entre Rome et Naples) en Italie, décédé le 19 décembre 1996 à Paris à l'âge de 72 ans. Biographie Acteur italien par excellence, assurément le plus célèbre du monde du cinéma international des trois décennies suivant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il conquiert sa notoriété sans faire de vagues, à l'inverse d'autres acteurs de sa génération. De 1938 à 1943, il obtient des rôles de figurant ou « d'utilité » dans quelques films, puis, en raison de l'opposition familiale au fascisme, se voit obligé de se cacher jusqu'à la fin des hostilités de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Dès 1945, il s'inscrit au Centre universitaire de théâtre (Centro Universitario Teatrale) où il fait la connaissance de Luchino Visconti qui lui procure un rôle dans une pièce de théâtre qu'il dirige, Un tramway nommé désir. Lors de ses prestations théâtrales, il va avoir l'occasion de jouer avec Giulietta Masina et ainsi de lier connaissance avec son mari, Federico Fellini; cette rencontre a une influence considérable sur sa carrière. Au cinéma, il va de rôles mineurs en rôles très secondaires jusqu'en 1955 où il obtient sa première récompense, un Ruban d'argent pour son rôle de Pasquale dans Jours d'amour (Giorni d'amore) réalisé en 1954 par Giuseppe De Santis et Leopoldo Savona. Ses capacités d'adaptation aux rôles qu'on lui propose lui permettent de jouer aussi bien avec des réalisateurs de la période des Téléphones blancs tels Mario Camerini en 1953 et 1955 ou Alessandro Blasetti en 1954, 1955, 1956 puis 1965, qu'avec des réalisateurs du néoréalisme tels que Giuseppe De Santis en 1954, Luchino Visconti en 1957 et 1967 ou Vittorio De Sica en 1963, 1964, 1968 et 1970. Après ce premier Ruban d'argent (il en obtient sept durant sa carrière et un posthume), c'est Luchino Visconti, son mentor de théâtre, qui lui procure un nouveau jalon vers la renommée en 1957 avec le rôle principal de Mario dans Nuits blanches (Le Notti bianche) d'après le roman éponyme de Fédor Dostoïevski. Puis, en 1960, Fellini lui propose le rôle de Marcello Rubini dans son film La Dolce Vita qui va rapidement se révéler être un film culte et remporter nombre de récompenses dont la Palme d'or la même année. C'est le début de la réputation de « latin lover » pour Mastroianni, ce dont il se défend toute sa vie. Dès lors, il alterne les rôles dans des comédies à l'italienne (commedia all'italiana) comme Les Joyeux fantômes d'Antonio Pietrangeli, Divorce à l'italienne de Pietro Germi ou Mariage à l'italienne de Vittorio de Sica pour lesquels il obtient des récompenses aussi bien italiennes qu'internationales, et dans des films du courant dit de la politique des auteurs (politica degli autori) tels que La Nuit de Michelangelo Antonioni, Huit et demi de Fellini ou L'Étranger de Luchino Visconti. Son parcours d'acteur l'amène à jouer avec les plus grands réalisateurs italiens tels que Mauro Bolognini, Ettore Scola, Elio Petri ou Dino Risi y compris ceux du courant cinématographique italien de l'engagement (impegno), Marco Bellocchio et Marco Ferreri. Jusqu'en 1985, de célèbres réalisateurs étrangers, aux styles aussi divers que Jules Dassin, Louis Malle, Terence Young, John Boorman, Nadine Trintignant, Roman Polanski, Jacques Demy, Yves Robert le feront jouer. À partir de 1985, sans toutefois rompre avec le cinéma italien, sa carrière est de plus en plus axée vers des réalisateurs étrangers. On le voit devant la caméra grecque de Theo Angelopoulos, russo-italienne de Nikita Mikhalkov pour Les Yeux noirs (qui lui valent un Prix d'interprétation masculine au Festival de Cannes), française de Bertrand Blier ou Agnès Varda, américaine de Robert Altman, espagnole de Raoul Ruiz, portugaise de Manoel de Oliveira. Dans les douze dernières années de sa vie, il ne se passe quasiment pas une année sans qu'une récompense ne vienne l'honorer. Il est nominé trois fois aux Oscar du cinéma en 1963, 1978 et 1988 mais n'obtient jamais la récompense. Marcello Mastroianni avait un frère, Ruggero Mastroianni, de cinq ans son cadet, décédé trois mois avant lui, qui exerçait le métier de chef monteur, que l'on retrouvait très souvent dans les mêmes génériques que son frère et qui a énormément travaillé avec Fellini. En 1948, Mastroianni épouse une actrice de théâtre, Flora Carabella (décédée en 1999) dont il ne divorce jamais malgré leur séparation en 1970. Ils eurent ensemble une fille, Barbara, née en 1951 qui fait son chemin dans le cinéma en devenant une costumière réputée. En 1971, sur le tournage de Liza de Marco Ferreri, Mastroianni fait la rencontre de Catherine Deneuve avec laquelle il a une fille, Chiara Mastroianni, née en 1972, qui devient actrice et que l'on voit aux côtés de son père dans Les Yeux noirs et Trois vies et une seule mort. Marcello Mastroianni est décédé à Paris, d'un cancer du pancréas, cinq jours avant Noël, alors que pour lui mourir en paix, c'était le faire auprès d'un sapin décoré. Filmographie *1944 : Les Enfants nous regardent (I bambini ci guardano) de Vittorio de Sica *1948 : Le Pain des pauvres (Vertigine d'amore) de Luigi Capuano *1948 : L'Évadé du bagne (I Miserabili) de Riccardo Freda, rôle d'un révolutionnaire *1949 : Vent'anni de Giorgio Bianchi *1950 : Dans les coulisses (Vita da cani) de Gennaro Righelli, rôle de Carlo *1950 : Contre la loi (Contro la legge) de Flavio Calzavara, rôle de Marcello Curti *1950 : Dimanche d'août (Domenica d'agosto) de Luciano Emmer, rôle d'Ercole *1950 : Les Mousquetaires de la mer (Cuori sul mare) de Giorgio Bianchi, rôle de Massimo Falchetti *1951 : L'Inconnu des cinq cités (A Tale of Five Cities) co-réalisation, épisode italien de Romolo Marcellini, rôle d'Aldo Mazzetti *1951 : Acte d'accusation (Atto d'accusa) de Giacomo Gentilomo, rôle de Renato La Torre *1952 : Tragico ritorno de Pier Luigi Faraldo, rôle de Marco *1952 : Sensualité (Sensualità) de Clemente Fracassi, rôle de Carlo Sartori *1952 : Les Fiancés de Rome (Le Ragazze di piazza di Spagna) de Luciano Emmer, rôle de Marcello Sartori *1952 : Penne nere d'Oreste Biancoli, rôle de Pieri *1952 : La Muta di Portici de Giorgio Ansoldi *1952 : L'Ange du péché (L'Eterna catena) d'Oreste Biancoli, rôle de Walter Ronchi *1952 : Paris est toujours Paris (Parigi è sempre Parigi) de Luciano Emmer, rôle de Marcello Venturi *1953 : Il Viale della speranza de Dino Risi, rôle de Mario *1953 : La Valise des songes (La Valigia dei sogni) de Luigi Comencini *1953 : Il n'est jamais trop tard (Non è mai troppo tardi) de Filippo Walter Ratti, rôle de Riccardo *1953 : Lulù de Fernando Cerchio, rôle de Soletti *1953 : Febbre di vivere de Claudio Gora, rôle de Daniele *1953 : Les Héros du Dimanche (Gli Eroi della domenica) de Mario Camerini, rôle d'un joueur de football *1954 : Schiava del peccato de Raffaello Matarazzo, rôle de Giulio *1954 : La Conquête héroïque (La Principessa delle Canarie) de Paolo Moffa et Carlos Serrano de Osma, rôle de Don Diego *1954 : Jours d'amour (Giorni d'amore) de Giuseppe De Santis et Leopoldo Savona, rôle de Pasquale *1954 : La Chronique des pauvres amants (Cronache di poveri amanti) de Carlo Lizzani, rôle d'Ugo *1954 : Quelques pas dans la vie (Tempi nostri) d'Alessandro Blasetti et Paul Paviot, épisode Il Pupo, rôle de l'époux de Maria *1955 : Tam-tam (Tam tam mayumbe) de Gian Gaspare Napolitano et Folco Quilici, rôle d'Alessandrini *1955 : Par dessus les moulins (La Bella mugnaia) de Mario Camerini, rôle de Luca *1955 : Dommage que tu sois une canaille (Peccato che sia una canaglia) d'Alessandro Blasetti, rôle de Paolo *1956 : La Maison du souvenir (Casa Ricordi) de Carmine Gallone, rôle de Gaetano Donizetti *1956 : La Chance d'être femme (La Fortuna di essere donna) d'Alessandro Blasetti, rôle de Corrado Betti *1956 : Le Bigame (Il Bigamo) de Luciano Emmer, rôle de Mario de Santis *1957 : Le Médecin et le sorcier (Il Medico e lo stregone) de Mario Monicelli, rôle du docteur Francesco Marchetti *1957 : Le Moment le plus beau (Il Momento più bello) de Luciano Emmer, rôle de Pietro Valeri *1957 : Pères et fils (Padri e figli) de Mario Monicelli, rôle de Cesare *1957 : La Ragazza della salina de Frantisek Cáp, rôle de Piero *1957 : Nuits blanches (Le Notti bianche) de Luchino Visconti, rôle de Mario *1958 : Femmes d'un été (Racconti d'estate) de Gianni Franciolini, rôle de Marcello Mazzoni *1958 : Amore e guai (Amour et ennuis) d'Angelo Dorigo, rôle de Franco *1958 : Le Pigeon (Il Soliti ignoti) de Mario Monicelli, rôle de Tiberio *1959 : Tous amoureux (Tutti innamorati) de Giuseppe Orlandini, rôle de Giovanni *1959 : Il Nemico di mia moglie (L'ennemi de ma femme) de Gianni Puccini, rôle de Marco Tornabuoni *1959 : Un Ettaro di cielo (Un morceau de ciel) d'Aglauco Casadio, rôle de Severino Balestra *1959 : La Loi (La Legge) de Jules Dassin, rôle d'Enrico Tosso, l'ingénieur *1959 : Ferdinando I. re di Napoli de Gianni Franciolini, rôle de Gennarino *1960 : Adua et ses compagnes (Adua e le compagne) d'Antonio Pietrangeli, rôle de Pietro Silvagni *1960 : La Dolce vita (La Douceur de vivre) de Federico Fellini, rôle de Marcello Rubini *1960 : Le Bel Antonio (Il Bell'Antonio) de Mauro Bolognini, rôle d'Antonio Magnano *1961 : Les Joyeux fantômes (Fantasmi a Roma) d'Antonio Pietrangeli, rôles de Reginaldo, Federico di Roviano et Gino *1961 : La Nuit (La Notte) de Michelangelo Antonioni, rôle de Giovanni Pontano *1961 : L'Assassin (L'Assassino) d'Elio Petri, rôle de Nello Poletti *1961 : Divorce à l'italienne (Divorzio all'italiana) de Pietro Germi, rôle de Ferdinando Cefalú *1962 : Vie privée (Vita privata) de Louis Malle, rôle de Fabio *1962 : Journal intime (Cronaca familiare) de Valerio Zurlini, rôle d'Enrico *1963 : Huit et demi (Otto e mezze) de Federico Fellini, rôle de Guido Anselmi *1963 : Les Camarades (I Compagni) de Mario Monicelli, rôle du professeur Sinigaglia *1963 : Hier, aujourd'hui et demain (Ieri, oggi, domani) de Vittorio de Sica, rôles de Carmine Sbaratti, Renzo et Augusto Rusconi *1964 : Mariage à l'italienne (Matrimonio all'italiana) de Vittorio de Sica, rôle de Domenico Soriano *1965 : Break up, érotisme et ballons rouges (L'Uomo dei cinque palloni) de Marco Ferreri, rôle de Mario *1965 : Oggi, domani, dopodomani co-réalisation d'Eduardo De Filippo, Marco Ferreri et Luciano Salce, rôles de Mario et Michele *1965 : Moi, moi, moi... et les autres (Io, io, io… e gli altri) d'Alessandro Blasetti, rôle de Peppino Marassi *1965 : Casanova 70 (Casanova '70) de Mario Monicelli, rôle du major Andrea Rossi-Colombetti *1965 : La Dixième victime (La Decima vittima) d'Elio Petri, rôle de Marcello Polletti *1966 : Le Pavot est aussi une fleur (Poppies Are Also Flowers) de Terence Young, rôle de l'inspecteur Mosca *1966 : Spara forte, più forte, non capisco d'Eduardo De Filippo, rôle d'Alberto Saporito *1967 : L'Étranger (Lo Straniero) de Luchino Visconti, rôle d'Arthur Meursault *1968 : Fantômes à l'italienne (Questi fantasmi) de Renato Castellani, rôle du fantôme *1968 : Le Temps des amants (Amanti) de Vittorio de Sica, rôle de Valerion *1968 : Diamonds for Breakfast de Christopher Morahan, rôle du grand duc Nicolas *1970 : Le Voyeur (Giochi particolari) de Franco Indovina, rôle de Sandro *1970 : Drame de la jalousie (Dramma della gelosia - tutti i particolari in cronaca) d'Ettore Scola, rôle d'Oreste *1970 : Les Fleurs du soleil (I Girasoli) de Vittorio de Sica, rôle d'Antonio *1970 : Léo le dernier (Leo the Last) de John Boorman, rôle du prince Léo'' *1971 : Scipione detto anche l'africano de Luigi Magni, rôle de Scipion l'africain *1971 : Le Ravi (Permette? Rocco Papaleo) d'Ettore Scola, rôle de Rocco Papaleo *1971 : La Femme du prêtre (La Moglie del prete) de Dino Risi, rôle de Don Mario Carlesi *1971 : Ça n'arrive qu'aux autres (Tempo d'amore) de Nadine Trintignant, rôle de Marcello *1972 : Fellini Roma de Federico Fellini, dans le rôle de son propre personnage *1972 : Liza (La Cagna) de Marco Ferreri, rôle de Giorgio *1972 : Quoi ? (What ?, Che ?) de Roman Polanski, rôle d'Alex *1973 : Rapt à l'italienne (Mordi e fuggi) de Dino Risi, rôle de Giulio Borsi *1973 : L'Événement le plus important depuis que l'homme a marché sur la lune de Jacques Demy, rôle de Marco Mazetti *1973 : Allonsanfan de Paolo et Vittorio Taviani, rôle de Fulvio Imbriani *1973 : La Grande Bouffe (La Grande abbuffata) de Marco Ferreri, rôle de Marcello *1973 : Représailles (Rappresaglia) de George Cosmatos, rôle du père Pietro Antonelli *1973 : Salut l'artiste (L'Idolo della città) de Yves Robert, rôle de Nicolas *1974 : Touche pas à la femme blanche ! (Non toccare la donna bianca) de Marco Ferreri, rôle du général George A. Custer *1975 : La Pépée du gangster (La Pupa del gangster) de Giorgio Capitani, rôle de Charlie Colletto *1975 : Vertiges (Per le antiche scale) de Mauro Bolognini, rôle du professeur Bonaccorsi *1976 : Todo modo d'Elio Petri, rôle de Don Gaetano *1976 : Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir (Signore e signori, buonanotte) co-réalisation de Luigi Comencini, Nanni Loy, Luigi Magni, Mario Monicelli et Ettore Scola, rôle du journaliste de télévision *1976 : La Femme du dimanche (La Donna della domenica) de Luigi Comencini, rôle du commissaire Santamaria *1976 : Culastrisce nobile veneziano de Flavio Mogherini, rôle du Marquis Luca Maria *1976 : Divine créature (Divina creatura) de Giuseppe Patroni Griffi, rôle de Michele Barra *1977 : La Maîtresse légitime (Mogliamante) de Marco Vicario, rôle de Luigi de Angelis *1977 : Une journée particulière (Una Giornata particolare) d'Ettore Scola, rôle de Gabriele *1978 : Mélodie meurtrière (Giallo napoletano) de Sergio Corbucci, rôle de Raffaele Capece *1978 : Enquête à l'italienne (Doppio delitto) de Steno, rôle de Bruno Baldassarre *1978 : Rêve de singe (Ciao maschio) de Marco Ferreri, rôle de Luigi Nocello *1978 : La Fille (Così come sei) d'Alberto Lattuada, rôle de Giulio Marengo *1978 : D'amour et de sang (Fatto di sangue fra due uomini per causa di una vedova - si sospettano moventi politici) de Lina Wertmüller, rôle de Rosario Maria Spallone *1979 : Le Grand Embouteillage (L'Ingorgo - Una storia impossibile) de Luigi Comencini, rôle de Marco Montefoschi *1980 : La Cité des femmes (La Città delle donne) de Federico Fellini, rôle de Snàporaz *1980 : La Terrasse (La Terrazza) d'Ettore Scola, rôle de Luigi *1981 : Fantôme d'amour (Fantasma d'amore) de Dino Risi, rôle de Nino Monti *1981 : La Peau (La Pelle) de Liliana Cavani, rôle de Curzio Malaparte *1982 : La Nuit de Varennes d'Ettore Scola, rôle de Casanova, Chevalier de Seingalt *1982 : Derrière la porte (Oltre la porta) de Liliana Cavani, rôle d'Enrico Sommi *1983 : Gabriela de Bruno Barreto, rôle de Nacib Saad *1983 : L'Histoire de Piera (Storia di Piera) de Marco Ferreri, rôle de Lorenzo, le père de Piera *1983 : Le Général de l'armée morte (Il Generale dell'armata morte) de Luciano Tovoli, rôle du général Ariosto *1984 : Henri IV, le roi fou (Enrico IV) de Marco Bellocchio, rôle d'Henry IV *1985 : La Double vie de Mathias Pascal (Le Due vite di Mattia Pascal) de Mario Monicelli, rôle de Mattia Pascal *1985 : Macaroni (Maccheroni) de Ettore Scola, rôle d'Antonio Jasiello *1986 : L'Apiculteur (O Melissokomos) de Theo Angelopoulos, rôle de Spiros *1986 : Ginger et Fred (Ginger e Fred) de Federico Fellini, rôle de Pippo Botticella (Fred) *1987 : Intervista de Federico Fellini, dans le rôle de son propre personnage *1987 : Miss Arizona de Pál Sándor, rôle de Rozsnyai *1987 : Deux inconnus dans une ville (I Soliti ignoti vent'anni dopo) de Amanzio Todini, rôle de Tiberio *1987 : Les Yeux noirs (Oci ciornie) de Nikita Mikhalkov, rôle de Romano *1988 : Splendor de Ettore Scola, rôle de Jordan *1989 : Quelle heure est-il ? (Che ora è?) de Ettore Scola, rôle de Marcello, le père *1990 : Ils vont tous bien (Stanno tutti bene) de Giuseppe Tornatore, rôle de Matteo Scuro *1991 : Tchin-Tchin (Cin cin) de Gene Saks, rôle de Monsieur Cesareo Grimaldi *1991 : Dans la soirée (Verso sera) de Francesca Archibugi, rôle du Professeur Bruschi *1991 : Le Pas suspendu de la cigogne (To Meteoro vima tou pelargou) de Theo Angelopoulos, rôle de l'homme politique manquant *1991 : Le Voleur d'enfants (Il Ladro di ragazzi) de Christian de Chalonge, rôle de Bigua *1992 : Quatre New-Yorkaises (Used People) de Beeban Kidron, rôle de Joe Meledandri *1993 : On n'en parle pas (De eso no se habla) de María Luisa Bemberg, rôle de Ludovico d'Andrea *1993 : Un, deux, trois, soleil de Bertrand Blier, rôle de Constantin Laspada, le père *1994 : Prêt-à-Porter (film, 1994) de Robert Altman, rôle de Sergei (Sergio) *1995 : Les Cent et une nuits de Simon Cinéma d'Agnès Varda, rôle de l'ami italien *1995 : Par-delà les nuages (Al di là delle nuvole) de Michelangelo Antonioni et Wim Wenders, rôle de l'homme de tous les vices *1996 : Pereira prétend (Sostiene Pereira) de Roberto Faenza, rôle de Pereira *1996 : Trois vies et une seule mort de Raoul Ruiz, rôles de Mateo Strano, Georges Vickers, Butler et Luc Allamand *1997 : Voyage au début du monde (Viagem ao Princípio do Mundo) de Manoel de Oliveira, rôle de Manoel Récompenses *1955 : Ruban d'argent du meilleur acteur principal pour Jours d'amour *1958 : Ruban d'argent du meilleur acteur principal pour Nuits blanches *1961 : Ruban d'argent du meilleur acteur principal pour La Dolce vita *1962 : Ruban d'argent du meilleur acteur principal pour Divorce à l'italienne *1963 : Golden Globe Award du meilleur acteur dans un film musical ou une comédie pour Divorce à l'italienne *1964 : David di Donatello du meilleur acteur italien pour Hier, aujourd'hui et demain *1964 : BAFTA Film Award du meilleur acteur étranger pour Divorce à l'italienne *1965 : David di Donatello du meilleur acteur italien pour Mariage à l'italienne *1965 : Henrietta Golden Globe de l'acteur favori *1965 : BAFTA Film Award du meilleur acteur étranger pour Hier, aujourd'hui et demain *1965 : Prix du meilleur acteur au Festival international du film de Saint-Sébastien pour Casanova 70 *1970 : Prix d'interprétation masculine au Festival de Cannes pour Drame de la jalousie *1983 : David di Donatello spécial pour sa carrière *1985 : Prix Sant Jordi (1) du meilleur acteur étranger pour L'Histoire de Piera *1986 : Ruban d'argent du meilleur acteur pour Ginger et Fred *1986 : David di Donatello du meilleur acteur principal pour Ginger et Fred *1986 : Médaille d'or de la ville de Rome pour le 30ème anniversaire des David di Donatello *1987 : Prix d'interprétation masculine au Festival de Cannes pour Les Yeux noirs *1987 : Prix Sant Jordi (1) du meilleur acteur étranger pour Ginger et Fred *1988 : Ruban d'argent du meilleur acteur pour Les Yeux noirs *1988 : David di Donatello du meilleur acteur principal pour Les Yeux noirs *1988 : Prix du cinéma européen pour sa carrière *1989 : Volpi Cup du meilleur acteur à la Mostra de Venise pour Quelle heure est-il ? *1991 : Ruban d'argent du meilleur acteur principal pour Dans la soirée *1993 : César d'honneur *1993 : Volpi Cup du meilleur second rôle à la Mostra de Venise pour Un, deux, trois, soleil *1994 : NBR Award de la meilleure performance d'ensemble dans Prêt-à-porter *1995 : David di Donatello du meilleur acteur principal pour Pereira prétend *1995 : Caméra d'or au Festival de Cannes pour sa carrière *1996 : David di Donatello du souvenir (David in ricordo) *1996 : Silver Wave Award au Festival international du film de Fort Lauderdale pour Trois vies et une seule mort * 1997 : Ruban d'argent spécial pour un second rôle dans le monde du cinéma (1) Prix décerné par la Radio nationale espagnole en Catalogne Catégorie:Acteur italien de:Marcello Mastroianni en:Marcello Mastroianni